The field of this disclosure relates generally to water slides such as the type where a person slides down the slide and into a swimming area such as a swimming pool as well as water delivery systems and methods for water slide operation.
Various water slides have been devised for use with swimming pools. Typically, the water slide is equipped with a water delivery system at the top of the slide flume, the water delivery system providing a stream of water onto the surface of the flume for lubricating the flume. The water stream flows down the flume and exits into the pool where it may be recirculated back onto the slide via the water recirculation/delivery system.
The present inventor has recognized that certain water slide configurations and water delivery systems do not provide a well-distributed water flow about the width of the slide flume and/or they do not provide any aesthetic attraction of the water flow. The present inventor has therefore determined that it would be desirable to provide a water slide with an improved water delivery system.